thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Gleb
Becca is a student at West Ham High School. Becca acts as a narrator for the series as she captures images. Becca is a cynical girl. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Becca sits with her best friend, Sam, on the bus ride. Becca knows American Sign Language and uses it to communicate with Sam. She often acts as his interpreter. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. Becca arrives home to an empty house and calls out for her mother. She texts Sam before attending the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation. Rather than take Cassandra's advice to wait it out until morning, Sam joins the party in The Church. She films the party and is encouraged by Sam to take part too. Sam suggests that she always keeps in the margins and doesn't join in. Becca and Sam discuss what could have happened to them in Sam's father's office. Becca is keen to solve the mystery of why and where they are, but Sam suggests that there may be no answers to find. Becca looks over the pictures she took on the school bus which feature many of the students, including Sam and Cassandra, but also a shot of the mysterious bus driver, although Becca doesn't notice at this time. Later, Becca waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. On Harry's challenge of Cassandra's idea, Becca tells Harry that they are trying to put some form of democracy in place. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. Becca cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. On the return of the wood expedition group, Becca looks on Emily's body with shock and fear as they realise that there is nothing beyond the woods and they far from home. Episode 2 Becca narrates the beginning of the episode. In the kitchen of The Pressman Residence, Sam eats toast, eggs, and bacon with Becca, Allie Pressman, Cassandra Pressman, Gordie, and Bean. Becca tells the group that she and Sam are looking at the files in the Town Hall to get some answers. The group agree that they need to check out the water and power supply as well as creating a food inventory. Becca suggests that they should take pains to avoid the teens becoming alarmed at the measures the group hope to put in place. Cassandra acknowledges that she is the problem and vows to stay at a distance from it. At the Town Hall, Sam and Becca look at documentation and photographs to try and ascertain the reason why they are trapped in this place that looks so much like home. Becca begins to feel unwell and has to leave. When she gets out into the street, she vomits in a bush. Becca visits the Pharmacy and looks around sheepishly. She checks nobody is looking and takes a pregnancy test from the shelves. Later, Becca catches up with Sam on his way home during Fugitive. He tells her that he didn't find anything and asks her to walk home with him. Sam asks how Becca is feeling now and she lies and tells him that it was probably a reaction to something she ate. The duo are passed by Clark and Jason driving recklessly while playing Fugitive. Relationships Family Mrs. Gleb Mrs. Gleb is Becca's mother. Becca calls out to her when she arrives home from the bus. Friends Sam Eliot Becca and Sam are best friends. Becca often acts as Sam's interpreter. While Becca can be cynical and negative, Sam's positive outlook and humourous demeanor makes them a good pair. Cassandra Pressman, Allie Pressman, Gordie, and Bean. Quotes Trivia * Has an iPhone (1.01). * Fluent in American Sign Language (1.01) Gallery Category:Characters